The Grapes of Wrath
The Grapes of Wrath is a story told by Larry the Cucumber from God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?!. It is a loose parody of the John Steinbeck classic The Grapes of Wrath. Plot One day, a wrathful group of cranky grapes named Pa Grape, Ma Grape, Tom Grape, and Rosie Grape are riding around in their car. They are grapes that live their lives insulting and upsetting people. After Pa Grape runs into a tree stump and launches Tom and Rosie out of the car, Rosie spots Junior Asparagus outside his house playing. They begin to assume that he is a bean wearing cheese on his head. Junior then speaks up saying that he's an asparagus and that he isn't wearing cheese on his head but a yellow hat. He takes off his hat exposing his hair. The grapes begin to mock him saying that he glued peas to his head, which upsets him dearly. Dad Asparagus comes out and Junior tells him the situation. He then tells the grapes that what they done is mean and it hurts peoples feelings when they are insulted. The grapes apologize for their wrongdoing and Dad asks Junior to forgive the grapes after their sincere apology. Junior forgives the grapes and Dad tells Junior to come inside for dinner. Tom and Rosie, overhearing Junior's name, begin to laugh and make fun of his name. Grumpy and enraged, Junior comes to confront Tom and Rosie but is hit by a gardening hoe which makes fall back into his toy truck which then rolls into his sandbox making Junior fly up in the air and land in the sandbox. This causes Tom and Rosie to laugh some more but makes Dad Asparagus, Pa and Ma Grape not happy with them. After Tom and Rosie apologize again, Bob and Larry intervene in the story and say that Junior forgives the grapes again. Junior is unwilling to forgive the grapes after insulting his name, but the grapes are really sorry again and Larry mentions that when we offend God and say we're sorry to him, he will forgive us no matter what. Junior then asks Bob and Larry how many times he needs to forgive the grapes. Unknown how many times to forgive someone, Bob and Larry go to Qwerty on how many times we need to forgive them according to the bible. Qwerty pulls up Matthew 18:22, Jesus answered, "I tell you, not seven times, but seventy times seven." Bob and Larry don't know the answer and ask everyone from the story what the answer is, and Rosie says we need to forgive 490 times. Junior then forgives the grapes, and the grapes say that they will change their names since they will no longer be mean. Dad Asparagus suggests that they should be call the "Grapes of Math" after Rosie's great math skills. The grapes are happy with the new name and they drive off to share their niceness with the rest of the world while Junior and Dad go inside their house for dinner. Fun Facts Trivia *The idea for this episode was actually conceived by Mike prior to production on Where's God When I'm S-Scared?. *It appeared on God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?!, Happy Together! and Growing Faithful Kids!. *The classroom edition of this has The Water Buffalo Song. *It is paired with Larry's Lagoon. Gallery Category:Segments Category:Parody episodes Category:VCD Category:In-house productions Category:Classroom editions Category:1994